


The Sten and the Ashkaari

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Sten and Ashala Tabris give in to their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Sten/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Sten/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Sten/Tabris (Dragon Age), Sten/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 26





	The Sten and the Ashkaari

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 17: Size difference

Sten peered down at the little Elf, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. He had never laid with a _bas_ before, never even considered it. But this one … this one was special. Unique. She had shown a subtlety and wisdom he did not commonly see, and even before she had undertaken the task of finding and retrieving his sword, she had earned his respect. Now, however, _Asala_ in hand, he found he could not deny this Ashkaari, and he did not want to. She lit a fire in him he’d seldom felt, and as he bestowed upon her a precious title, he asked, “Are you sure of this, Kadan? I do not want to hurt you.”

She nodded, her dark hair skimming her shoulders as she did so, her cheeks turning pink as she confirmed as if the thought made her both bashful and aroused.

Their size difference, however, was not insignificant, and Sten knew this was not going to be quick. He didn’t want it to be anyway, and since they were safely camped far from the horde, the risk of them being rudely interrupted by enemies was minimal. The slightest of smiles tugged at the outer edges of his lips. Oh he was going to relish claiming his Kadan, melding them together mind, body, and soul until there was scarce a difference between the two.

Motioning toward his ample tent, he let her enter first, pausing to cast one last glance over the camp. The other Grey Warden was holding a serious discussion with the Mabari - one he seemed to be losing somehow - the Chantry lay-sister sat by the fire, deep in a debate of some sort with the Crow. The Dwarf they’d just picked up was deep in his cups and the older mage was somehow asleep already. The younger mage, as usual, was off by her own fire, pouring over a book, and the stone golem they’d acquired simply stood watch, silent as a statue. Satisfied that none seemed too invested in the goings on around his tent, he stooped and entered it himself, stopping short.

Ashala was quick and nimble, that he knew well from battle. It seemed incredible the way she flitted from enemy to enemy, brandishing twin daggers that slipped through every defense and left them either crippled or dead before she moved on to the next, out of reach. It was a dance, plain and simple, one so deadly that even a seasoned Katari* would be envious of her grace and skill. What Sten did _not_ expect, however, was that in the short time he’d taken to account for the various members of the camp before joining her, that she would have completely stripped down already. She lounged across his bedroll on her side, one hand propping her head as the other covered her breasts, her legs tilted in such a way that it concealed what laid between them. Her cheeks were still tinged pink, but her lips curved upwards in a cheeky grin that already had him getting hard. He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there and perhaps if he cared less for her, he would have. But he wanted his Kadan to enjoy this as much as he did, and so he stoically removed his armour and underclothes, crawling on his knees to the bedroll where she laid.

She hummed as his large, calloused hand swept up and over her up and landed on her waist, pushing ever so slightly to encourage her to lie back. Ashala followed his hint and laid back, arms and hair splayed across the mat, baring herself to him. He leaned down for a kiss, one kiss that was filled with passion and ardour, and then his lips travelled further down, sweeping over her neck and breasts and taut stomach before he reached his destination. Separating her legs and hefting them over his shoulders, he took hold of her waist before he buried his face in her core. Ashala let out a large gasp before she slapped a hand over her mouth, moaning into her palm as his tongue speared her before sweeping upwards and circling her pearl. He experimented with his movements, watching her reactions closely as he flicked it, sucked it into his mouth, rolled it around. He was a soldier, yes, but he was a tactician as well, and just like any battle, he observed his opponent’s weakness and then moved in to exploit them once they were discovered. As a result, he had her biting her fist as her thighs clenched around his head, her orgasm sweeping over her so quickly she seemed taken aback and surprised. When she jerked from the over-sensitivity, he backed off, laving her entrance until she settled down and he could go back to it. He found he loved the way her legs trembled against his shoulders, how her tiny feet braced against his broad back, how she struggled to contain her reactions to what he was doing to her. Oh how he’d love to take her somewhere far more private where she could let loose and he could hear everything, but for now he would take would he could get.

Taking one hand off of her waist, he slowly penetrated her with one thick finger. The action had her drawing in a shaky breath as he worked it in and out of her channel, his own length growing harder and harder at the thought of doing that, himself. But he waited, wanting to ensure she wouldn’t be uncomfortable, and so he added a second finger. Her back arched but her channel still gave, and he added a third. At that point, she let loose what would have been a wail but was swallowed up by her palm pressed firmly once again over her mouth. She was close again, and with a few pointed motions, she was clenching around his fingers in an intoxicating rhythm.

Finally, she moved her hand and gasped, “Sten, _please_ …” and though her plea was cut off, he understood. Truthfully, he did not think he could hold out any longer, his aching cock urging him to fill her, to claim her. His self-control was beginning to crack, he could feel it, and so before it did so, he moved to preempt it.

Crawling up her body, he knelt before her, spitting into his palm to coat his length just as an extra measure of insurance. Her legs were so short, they would have barely been able to wrap around his waist, and so they rested over his thighs as she breathed deeply in anticipation. She bit into her lip as he slowly split her, her eyes fluttering closed as he sunk deeper. He could feel her clench around his length, tensing for a moment, and he waited until she relaxed once more. He loomed over her as he fully seated himself, the small Elf almost comically dwarfed by his large body. But all the same, they fit together beautifully, just as he knew they would. His patience was beginning to wear thin once more, and as he leaned down to claim her lips once more, he tested the waters with a careful thrust.

With how she canted her hips upward and moaned into his mouth, he took it as a good sign and kept going. She was still a bit tight around his girth, but _vashedan_ it was perfect. His slow roll steadily increased, his hands fondling her soft breasts. Swirling and tugging her nipples produced the sweetest little whine from the back of her throat and he tucked that into the back of his mind to test further if they ever landed somewhere far more private.

Their coupling was not meant to last forever, but he was still disappointed when, as her orgasm had her pulsing around him, he found he could not hold himself back. Gritting his teeth, he rode out the waves as far as he could until he spilled within her, rocking his hips still as he drew it out as long as possible.

From the firelight that filtered through into the tent, he could just make out her face, skin flushed and damp with sweat, grin wide, eyes glazed. He knew that he would have to return to the Arishok after all this was over, leave Ferelden and Ashala behind. But one thing he would never rid himself of was this, this moment he’d managed to capture amoungst the decay and despair of the Blight. Leaning down to bestow her forehead with a kiss, he uttered only one word.

“Kadan.”

It was all he needed to say. No matter where he went after this, no matter where life took them, she would always be where his heart laid.

**Author's Note:**

> _*Katari - one who brings death_


End file.
